The present invention concerns an apparatus for measuring neuro-cognitive activity by carrying out neuropsychological tests, in particular for testing impairments and competencies relating to neuropsychological function.
Neuropsychological tests are used by doctors to measure underlying perceptual, cognitive, and information processing abilities, and in particular, assess deficits or changes in attention, immediate and short term memory, visual-perceptual functions, sequencing functions, logical problem solving, calculation skills, reaction time, simultaneous information processing abilities, and executive functioning. Apparatuses are known which measure only a few patient functions such as reaction time. However, in the known apparatuses, other patient functions are not tested, so that only a very narrow and imprecise assessment of the patient""s abilities is possible based on this type of tests.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for carrying out neuropsychological tests which enables assessment of a wide variety of neurocognitive areas.
Accordingly, in a first aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for performing neuropsychological tests on a patient comprises:
means for generating a plurality of sensory signals comprising visual signals, auditory signals, or both visual and auditory signals; and
means for detecting physical movement of a patient in response to said generated plurality of sensory signals.
Advantageously, the plurality of sensory signals is determined prior to performing a test on a patient. Visual signals and auditory signals may be simultaneously generated. The apparatus may further comprise one or several additional means such as means for storing, processing, or both storing and processing information obtained from the means for detecting physical movement, means for reporting on the information obtained from the means for detecting physical movement, and means for selecting the plurality of sensory signals prior to performing a test on a patient.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for performing neuropsychological tests on a patient comprises a microprocessing unit adapted for carrying out test procedures, said microprocessing unit being connected to:
an interface to a sensory signal generating device comprising at least one of a visual information display, an indication light, and a sound generator;
an interface to a reaction detecting device comprising at least one of a dynamometer, a knob, and a touch screen; and
an interface to a memory for reading test procedures stored in the memory,
wherein at least one test procedure comprising instructions for the generation of sensory signals and the detection of a patient reaction is stored in the memory and is performed by generating the sensory signals on the sensory generating device and by detecting a patient""s reaction through the reaction detecting device.
Advantageously, the memory is an internal memory of the apparatus. In the alternative, the memory may be a card or a set of cards, in which case the apparatus may comprise a card reading device for insertion and reading of the card or cards. In another embodiment, the interface to a memory is an interface to a computer or a network of computers which comprise the memory.
Advantageously, the microprocessor is connected to an interface to a reporting device for reporting information on reactions detected through the reaction detecting device. This interface to a reporting device may be to a printer, or to a computer or a network of computers, or both.
The sensory signal generating device may comprise one or several among a sound generator which may be a headset, one or a plurality of indication lights which may be of different colors. The reaction detecting device may comprise one or several among a dynamometer which may be a hand grip, a knob which may be a push button, a rotary switch, or a combination push button and rotary switch. Specifically, the sensory signal generating device advantageously comprises an information display device, an indication light, and a sound generator, and the reaction detecting device advantageously comprises a touch screen, a dynamometer and a knob.
In an embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention, a plurality of sensory signals are generated simultaneously, and in particular, visual and audio signals may be generated simultaneously. Also, a plurality of physical reactions of the patient are advantageously detected during the performance of the test procedure.
An advantage of the apparatus of the present invention is that a much more extensive evaluation of neurocognitive areas of patients can be obtained than with currently known apparatuses. For example, it may be possible to evaluate impairments in neurocognitive areas using one or several of the following measures:
Response to multi-sensory stimuli
Ability to perform a repetitive motor task with and without outside auditory or visual distraction
Grip strength, persistence and side variability
Cognitive perceptual competence and memory
Performance in tracking through a series of increasingly complex patterns
These assessments may be used to identify who may be suffering from such disorders as senile dementia, Alzheimer""s disease, attention deficit disorder, post-traumatic cognitive and neurological disabilities, impairment in perceptual-motor function reflecting an inability to perform motor tasks such as driving, and/or other activities requiring effective motor performance.
Another advantage of the apparatus of the present invention is that it may be possible to carry out a wide variety of neuropsychological tests using a single unitary, compact, and portable instrument which is very easy to use.